leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-26203093-20160720075151/@comment-25970203-20160721060025
just gonna throw in my two cents again. Note im going to focus on mainly the new tags because they are far more logical than the old current tags. firstly tahm kench is not a fighter. Your arguement for being a fighter is simply, "does a lot of damage" but in reality that is ignoring his play style. As a tank, tahm kench is singularly focused on protecting his team by neutralizing other threats or neutralizing threats to the ally. Tanks usually use CC in order protect their team, but that doesn't mean they can't have damage at all. In the case of tahm kench he has a slow that is fairly easy to apply multple times in a team fight. Most importantly his devour as a CC is probably among the best defensive spells due to its utility and its penultimate placement in doing what a tank needs to do. PROTECT THE TEAM. It is not very well designed for necessarily killing enemy squishies, it is designed to stop the enemies biggest threat, protect your biggest threat, or save an ally which gets down to the core gameplay. As a tank, specifically warden, you want to protect your team, and that is what tahm kench does best. whether by devouring and saving allies or devouring and temporarily neutralizing enemies. Why do you think he is a fighter? Because he has a lot of damage. In reality this does not make a fighter. A fighter's primary contribution to the team is not supposed to be team protection. It is RAW DAMAGE. If you look at your typical juggernaut, Olaf, Trundle, Darius, for all the utility they bring the biggest thing they do is smack the ever living crap out of the enemy team. Let's just blanket look at their playstyles Olaf: run through enemy team and murder a squishy or two Trundle: Shred tank, destroy closest enemy Darius: get stacks on closest enemy and destroy nearest enemy with ultimate, preferably a squishy champion. The closest of these champions to Tahm kench in terms of arguing tahm could be juggernaut would be trundle whose utility allows him to be a support. But this is intrinsically linked to two skills his E great disruption tool with strong choke point value and his ult, a tank shredding tool. Yet these two skills are somewhat in line with other juggernauts. For trundle's E Darius has a pull and Olaf has axes to help them be less kitable. As for the ultimate, that just adds raw damage as is the contribution of a juggernaut. Hence tahm kench is a warden. As for the support tag on one champion or another, the answer to why that is, is simple. Because the current system is stupid. Hence the reason why you don't see the term support in the new tags system Riot is creating. Currently, champions with the support tag fall so far into the tank or mage category that keeping the current tag literally makes no sense. Hence it is no longer going to be used. Mordekaiser is a juggernaut. All that tag changing and etc was riot trying to force the champion into the bot lane, failing, and having to rebalance him back into top. Also Mundo is a juggernaut.